monstersoulcompletefandomcom-20200213-history
Aki
Aki, the main character of the manga and in general he's a care-free, goofy guy. However he is also a S-class monster as well as a member of the Black Airs, this meaning hes also very powerful and if you hurt someone dear to him he becomes deadly serious. 'Appearance' Aki in his normal form is a lean built guy, wearing a white and red hoodie and black and red baggy pants. He mostly appears human with the exception of the 2 horns on top of his head that are covered by his hood. Powers and Abilities As a S-class monster it can be assumed that he is quite powerful, his monster type is a Diawolf (it resembles a werewolf). In his monster form he becomes significantly faster and stronger, able to defeat enemies with great ease. However he does seem to have one major down side to his abilities, and that is once hes back to human form he instantly falls asleep. History When Aki was younger he was picked on by a two-headed chimera monster named Garelf. Outraged by this his friend, Mamii, tries to put an end to the bullying but ends up loosing her right eye, and causing Aki to feel like he was weak. Garelf later appears and Aki defeats them getting Mamii's right eye back for her. After the flash back during the "Soul Eater" fight it's revealed that Aki lost his parents when he was young to a human monster hunter named Bellze who is now the Soul Eater. Upon defeating the Soul Eater, Bellze, Aki goes home to discover that his parents have been revived due to the return of their souls. At the beginning of the manga, Aki is seen trying to get his friend Jabo back from the Vargan Brothers. Aki ends up making a fool of himself and the others rescue Jabo. When the Vargan Brothers return and lure Touran into an obvious trap it's Aki that rescues her. Seeing the wounds they inflicted on her with holy water makes Aki furious and he beats the Vargan Brothers down. Later in the forest, Aki and his friends find an ugly fairy who leads them to a monster rebellion group, with the promise of food Aki follows. Aki waves a flag and asks if the food is ready and the rebels think he's one of the enemy and they quicky capture the whole group and throw them into a holding cell. A small, cute fairy named Jenny helps them out and explains why she is against starting another war with humans, so Aki goes to stop the rebels who are lead by Bacon. With the rebels stopped Aki and his group discover a boy who washed up on the river bank. The boy tells them his name is Selshu and his whole village was captured by the Tri Command, in order to get them back he needs to find the "heros" (he's speaking of the Black Airs of course). So Aki sets out to Hell in order to save Selshu's village. After they stop the Tri Command and Bellze, life just goes on as normal for the Black Airs. Category:Characters